SD Art
Aokita Ren is the official SD artist for Star-Myu and is in charge of most of the super deformed artwork. 4-koma Comic and End Cards * First Broadcast 1st broadcast 4koma after ep5.JPG|4-koma comic after Act 5 1st broadcast 4koma after ep11.JPG|4-koma comic after Act 11 * Second Broadcast 2nd broadcast (1) (JP).JPG|4-koma comic of the announcement before Act 1 2nd broadcast (2) (JP).JPG|4-koma comic of the announcement before Act 2 2nd broadcast (3) (JP).JPG|4-koma comic of the announcement before Act 3 2nd broadcast (4) (JP).JPG|4-koma comic of the announcement before Act 4 2nd broadcast (5) (JP).JPG|4-koma comic of the announcement before Act 5 2nd broadcast (6) (JP).JPG|4-koma comic of the announcement before Act 6 2nd broadcast (7) (JP).JPG|4-koma comic of the announcement before Act 7 2nd broadcast (8) (JP).JPG|4-koma comic of the announcement before Act 8 2nd broadcast (9) (JP).JPG|4-koma comic of the announcement before Act 9 2nd broadcast (10) (JP).JPG|4-koma comic of the announcement before Act 10 2nd broadcast (11) (JP).JPG|4-koma comic of the announcement before Act 11 2nd broadcast (12) (JP).JPG|4-koma comic of the announcement before Act 12 * Third Broadcast '''(also known as 'AYANAGI Seasons Battle Series') End1C.jpg|Episode 1 End Card by Aokita Ren End2C.jpg|Episode 2 End Card by Aokita Ren End3C.jpg|Episode 3 End Card by Aokita Ren End4C.jpg|Episode 4 End Card by Aokita Ren End5C.jpg|Episode 5 End Card by Aokita Ren End6C.jpg|Episode 6 End Card by Aokita Ren End7C.jpg|Episode 7 End Card by Aokita Ren End8C.jpg|Episode 8 End Card by Aokita Ren End9C.jpg|Episode 9 End Card by Aokita Ren End10C.jpg|Episode 10 End Card by Aokita Ren End11C.jpg|Episode 11 End Card by Aokita Ren End12C.jpg|Episode 12 End Card by Aokita Ren Icon Collection * '''Main SD ver. Main Icon (1).png Main Icon (2).png Main Icon (3).png Main Icon (4).png Main Icon (5).png Main Icon (6).png Main Icon (7).png Main Icon (8).png Main Icon (9).png Main Icon (10).png Main Icon (11).png Main Icon (12).png Main Icon (13).png Main Icon (14).png Main Icon (15).png Main Icon (16).png Main Icon (17).png Main Icon (18).png Main Icon (20) Uozumi Asaki.JPG Main Icon (21) Saotome Ritsu.JPG Main Icon (22) Futaba Taiga.JPG * SHOW☆TIME ver. Performance Icon (1).png Performance Icon (2).png Performance Icon (3).png Performance Icon (4).png Performance Icon (5).png Performance Icon (6).png Performance Icon (7).png Performance Icon (8).png Performance Icon (9).png Performance Icon (10).png * Tanabata Festival ver. Tanabata Festival Icon (1).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (2).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (3).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (4).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (5).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (6).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (7).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (8).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (9).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (10).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (11).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (12).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (13).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (14).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (15).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (16).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (17).jpg Tanabata Festival Icon (18).jpg AYANAGI Series * AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi Animal Park Series 1.png|Hoshitani Yuta — Dog Ayanagi Animal Park Series 2.jpg|Nayuki Toru — Chick Ayanagi Animal Park Series 3.jpg|Tsukigami Kaito — Penguin Ayanagi Animal Park Series 4.jpg|Tengenj Kakeru — Cat Ayanagi Animal Park Series 5.jpg|Kuga Shu — Wolf Ayanagi Animal Park Series 6.jpg|Tatsumi Rui — Dragon Ayanagi Animal Park Series 7.jpg|Sawatari Eigo — Monkey Ayanagi Animal Park Series 8.jpg|Ugawa Akira — Rabbit Ayanagi Animal Park Series 9.jpg|Toraishi Izumi — Tiger Ayanagi Animal Park Series 10.jpg|Inumine Seishiro — Shumainu!? Ayanagi Animal Park Series 11.jpg|Otori Itsuki — Bear Ayanagi Animal Park Series 12.jpg|Hiragi Tsubasa — Bear Ayanagi Animal Park Series 13.jpg|Akatsuki Kyoji — Fox Ayanagi Animal Park Series 14.jpg|Yuzuriha Christian Lion — Mouse Ayanagi Animal Park Series 15.jpg|Sazanami Sakuya — Sheep Ayanagi Animal Park Series 16.jpg|Tsukigami Haruto — Penguin Ayanagi Animal Park Series 17.jpg|Nayuki Yuki — Chick Ayanagi Animal Park Series 18.jpg|Nayuki Tsumugi — Chick * AYANAGI Easter Series * AYANAGI Factory Series AYANAGI Factory Series (1).jpg|Team Otori AYANAGI Factory Series (2).jpg|Team Hiragi AYANAGI Factory Series (3).jpg|Kao Council * AYANAGI Float Series AYANAGI Float Series (1).jpg|Team Otori AYANAGI Float Series (2).jpg|Team Hiragi AYANAGI Float Series (3).jpg|Kao Council and Tsukigami Haruto * AYANAGI Off shot Series AYANAGI Off shot Series (1).jpg AYANAGI Off shot Series (2).jpg AYANAGI Off shot Series (3).jpg AYANAGI Off shot Series (4).jpg AYANAGI Off shot Series (5).JPG * AYANAGI Performance Series AYANAGI Performance Series (1).PNG|Team Otori performing 'Eien STAGE' AYANAGI Performance Series (2).PNG|Team Hiragi performing 'Caribbean Groove' * AYANAGI Rainy Season Series AYANAGI Rainy Season Series (1).png|Team Otori AYANAGI Rainy Season Series (2).png|Team Hiragi AYANAGI Rainy Season Series (3).png|Kao Council and Tsukigami Haruto * AYANAGI Summer Series Birthday Cards Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card - Tengenji (square).JPG|Tengenji Kakeru (August 11) Yuzuriha Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (square).JPG|Yuzuriha Christian Lion (September 2) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (1a).JPG|Hoshitani Yuta (October 10) IMG 20161102 193810.jpg|Tsukigami Haruto (November 3) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (3a).JPG|Tsukigami Kaito (November 4) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card - Tengenji (portrait).JPG|Tengenji Kakeru (August 11) (phone wallpaper ver.) Yuzuriha Birthday Card by Aokita Ren (portrait).JPG|Yuzuriha Christian Lion (September 2) (phone wallpaper ver.) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (1b).JPG|Hoshitani Yuta (October 10) (phone wallpaper ver.) IMG 20161102 193816.jpg|Tsukigami Haruto (November 3) (phone wallpaper ver.) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (3b).JPG|Tsukigami Kaito (November 4) (phone wallpaper ver.) Bocchi-kun ver. Bocchi-kun 1.jpg Bocchi-kun 2.jpg Bocchi-kun 3.jpg Bocchi-kun 4.jpg Bocchi-kun 5.jpg Bocchi-kun 6.jpg Bocchi-kun 7.jpg Bocchi-kun 10.jpg Bocchi-kun 9.jpg Bocchi-kun 8.jpg Bocchi-kun 11.jpg Bocchi-kun 12.jpg Dance Lesson ver. Dance Lesson ver. (1).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (2).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (3).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (4).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (5).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (6).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (7).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (8).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (9).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (10).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (11).jpg Dance Lesson ver. (12).jpg Halloween 2016 ver. Halloween 2016 by Aokita Ren.JPG Halloween 2016 (1) (gif).gif|Hoshitani Yuta (masked) Halloween 2016 (6) Hoshitani (gif).gif|Hoshitani Yuta (unmasked) Halloween 2016 (2) (gif).gif|Nayuki Toru Halloween 2016 (3) (gif).gif|Tsukigami Kaito Halloween 2016 (4) (gif).gif|Tengenji Kakeru Halloween 2016 (5) (gif).gif|Kuga Shu Halloween 2016 (7) Otori (gif).gif|Otori Itsuki (masked) Halloween 2016 (8) Otori (gif).gif|Otori Itsuki (unmasked) Main SD ver. 00000018.gif 00000019.gif 00000020.gif 00000021.gif 00000022.gif 00000054.gif 00000055.gif 00000056.gif 00000057.gif 00000058.gif 00000029.gif 00000059.gif 00000235.gif 00000236.gif 00000237.gif 00000238.gif 00000239.gif 00000240.gif SHOW☆TIME ver. Hoshitani-Performance.jpg Nayuki-Performance.jpg Tsukigami-Performance.jpg Tengenji-Performance.jpg Kuga-Performance.jpg Tatsumi-Performance.jpg Sawatari-Performance.jpg Inumine-Peformance.jpg Toraishi-Perfromance.jpg Ugawa-Performance.jpg Miscellaneous Satisfy T-shirt.png|Satisfy T-shirt ver. Celebrating the release of Star-Myu OVA (by Aokita Ren).JPG|Celebrating the release of OVA 1 Celebrating the release of Star-Myu OVA 2 (by Aokita Ren).PNG|Celebrating the release of OVA 2 Earnings from hosting Star-Myu 2nd boardcast's announcements (by Aokita Ren).JPG|Kuga and Tsukigami's earnings from hosting Star-Myu 2nd broadcast's announcements External Links *Aokita Ren's official Twitter